The Girl With The Broken Smile
by boundlesssummer
Summary: Cause Quinn knows that she will be loved. Quick fanfic.


_I was the captain of the cheerleading squad, dated the quarterback of the football team, had a reputation that glorified within this school, captain of the celibacy club, and it all went down to hell._

She was wrecked up for three years.

Living before in a life of perfection and dreams were fogged by reality and misery; the blandness of being shrimp on the food chain was something the blonde wanted to escape into, so being a bottled blonde was the only drug to escape the complicated factors of high school. Only that that's ended in teen pregnancy, suicidal thoughts, no comfort in her skin, physical therapy and a little lose of innocence that's scarred her for life. On the bottom of the school food chain, just like she was when she was a scrawny, overweight, over-cooked runt, her frizzy hair unforgivably mousy. _Great_.

At first, she was the Regina George of WHMS, and like the star of every teen movie she'd ever seen in all the crappy, drama movies she's ever watched: as venomous as Heather., as influential as Regina, as fragile as Marissa, she was eighty-five pounds and five foot and half an inch of every nightmare that had ever woken people up screaming. She treated staff and students like pawns, and under her reign people were little more than this; dated Finn Hudson, the dorkiest, most lovable guy she's ever met on her string of lost loves and dad-approved guys who wore crisp, immaculate shirts that they stuffed inside their old grandpa pants and had blonde cheerleader perks any girl would die for.

Until she got pregnant.

With Finn's best friend.

She couldn't resist; he was beautifully masculine, his mohawk was gorgeously groomed and lustrous, and underneath his letterman jacket was utter six-pack glory that lured her getting rumpled under the sheets and impassioned emotions that led her into losing her reputation and popularity and becoming an invisible void in the hallways of hatred and students and teachers, and glee club enveloped her in warmth and supported her, until she got in labor during Regionals, and gave birth to the little bundle of joy that defined everything's she's gotten into. Beth Fabray. Blonde curly hair, eyes of ultramarine waters that gushed down, soft, powdered skin and an endearing smile the blonde couldn't get enough of. And she had to give the joy of looking after a babe of perfection to their competition, Shelby Corcoran, and the crack of beaming love was shadowed by darkness in Quinn's complicated world of complex lies and elaborate drama.

Thankfully, the universe and fate had given her a chance of 58 pounds of male gorgeousness: Sam Evans. His athletic build was offset to his tangle of tousled, blonde hair with its lustrous, glossed curls and his luscious lips that lured her into a relationship of crappy movies, eating marshmallows and babysitting, and Quinn loved it. In addition to how chivalrous and snackable attractiveness factors Sam was, he was a shoe-in for prom king, and she could finally get that golden crown and the acceptance she's yearned for ever since her mother Judy had alcohol intoxication and a new grapevine of boyfriends and men sleeping with her, and she's been neglected when Judy divorced _him_ and tried to move was bliss until Finn stepped into her life again and she ended up alone, being dumped by Sam for his new love for Santana and being dumped by Finn because he had feelings for Rachel, lovey-dopey feelings that only high school sweethearts had, and Quinn's lifestyle morphed into cigarettes, magazines, skank life, nose rings, hair dye and bi-curious after going to a lesbian club and meeting a hot, racy, sassy girl named Clarissa, and the two hit it off, but turned unfortunately into just friends with benefits.

Her friends, or so-called friends, had suggested that she should cut the skank crap and join the Cheerios again. ''Come on, Q, we miss you,'' Brittany coaxed, standing beside Santana.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. ''I'm not into the boys, polyester outfits, or the strawberry lip gloss either, gals. I've changed.''

''Yeah, changed into the next teen mom idol,'' Santana hissed. ''Come on, Quinn, this is our year. As the Unholy Trinity. And besides, we've all done the dirty with Puck in the same year, that make us as a union girl exclusive group forever.''

The blonde rolled her eyes. ''People change. Deal with it.''

Two days later, she came back in a mini printed dress and chopped hair, and yearned back for Beth, and unfortunately, she got the cold shoulder, and on the dawn of Berry's damn wedding, she was star-struck and ended up in a _fucking wheelchair._ It was like death crawled up her fingers and suffocated her for three years, like karma hadn't forgiven her yet for all the worst things she's ever done to people. And now, there she was, the girl with the broken smile, being cradled in the arms of her new boyfriend, Biff. She wore a skull-crossbones pink scarf, had her blonde curls cascaded down, drinking cinnamon mocha with a blackcurrant bun, sitting with Santana, Brittany, Mike and Tina, Mike and Tina endearingly rubbing their noses against each other and Santana and Brittany doing their special pinkie lock underneath the mahogany table of Breadstix.

''Ah, my little Quinnie,'' Biff mumbled under her fair locks. ''How was she at school?''

Santana chuckled as she drank another gulp of sweet, pink lemonade. ''She was bitchy, referring to the slap she gave me, and she got preg-''

''By mistake,'' Quinn interrupted, glaring at Santana's darkening, coaled eyes. ''Gave birth to an angel.''

Mike grinned. ''She was popular and beautiful...''

''And she was friends with one of my unicorns, besides _my unicorn_ ,'' Brittany cheered, kissing Santana on the lips. Biff checked with his phone, a text flashing in his face, and he excused himself to leave, Mike and Tina leaving to Mike's apartment, Quinn's two besties going to kiss, whilst Quinn left in the darkness, the black mantelpiece of glistening, silver stars luminously shining on her blonde hair, coating herself in a fur-lined jacket, and finding herself lost in the midst of the darkness, until she stumbled into someone's arms, warm, masculine, burly arms.

Her hazel eyes peered up to see Noah, Noah Puckerman, the same guy that got her pregnant, the same guy that said he loved her, the same guy she should've been with all along.

''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''I'm sorry I didn't choose you, the guy to be the man I needed.''

''It's okay. I loved you even with all your crazy anyway.''

''All this time, I've tried to run away from all of this: you, Beth, us. You were single, available and loving all along while I turned into a crazy, psycho perfectionist bitch horror of Taylor Swift. The pattern was whenever I was hurt or lost, you'd be the guy I that could only comfort me, not Sam, not Finn, not even Biff. Just you.'' Did she care that Biff would be mad at her? No. He loved her for who she was, and all she wanted now was for Puck to coat her in love and warmth, to wash away the ''girl with the broken smile'' demeanor she had these three years and she knew that she will be loved by Noah. _Always_.


End file.
